The goal of the proposed training grant is to provide clinical and research training for health scientists, clinicians and allied health workers from designated institutions in India and Cameroon. This training will facilitate in-country research that will provide the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of infections with the human immunodeficiency virus -type 1 (HIV) and M. tuberculosis (TB). The program will form the principle international component of the NYU Center for AIDS Research which serves as the umbrella for > $17 million in research funding focused on HIV and TB. Given the inter-relationship between the occurrence of HIV and TB, which is the expertise at the NYU School of Medicine in basic and clinical research with specimens from and patients infected with either or both pathogens, the staff at NYU is an excellent position to transfer its knowledge base to individuals at the chosen sites. These sites have a demonstrated need and interest in developing a research capacity to study effective means that will be useful for the diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of HIV and TB at the local level and in the culture of the designated countries. The specific aims of the training grant are (a) to establish critical biomedical and behavioral science expertise in these countries, (b) to facilitate new prevention research efforts which will complement ongoing NIH-supported research n HIV and TB, (c) to establish long-term cooperative relationships between NYU and scientists in India and Cameroon, and (d) to integrate the training into ongoing prevention research efforts in these countries. This will be accomplished by sponsoring training for long-term training of fellows (approximately 2 yr.) (Specific Aim 1), short-term training (approximately 3 months) (Specific Aim 2), in-country seminars, workshops and conferences to be organized by the trainees upon return to his/her home country (Specific Aim 3), and supporting participation of NY training grant faculty in in- country training at the seminars, workshops and conferences mentioned above (Specific Aim 4).